


HCs. The size of our hearts

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Bottom Stanley Uris, Chastity Device, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dominant Beverly Marsh, Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, Dry Humping, F/M, Food, Hair-pulling, Headcanon, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lapdance, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, OT7, Pegging, Polyamory, Rimming, Self-Blow Jobs, Sex Toys, Submissive Ben Hanscom, Submissive Bill Denbrough, Teasing, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: The Losers play sexy Truth or Dare to break the ice to having a poly relationship.





	HCs. The size of our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These HCs were formed around May 26, 2018

  * This is an HC about the Losers playing sexy Truth or Dare to address my undying need for Eddie to pillow-hump himself to orgasm.



 

  * [ _It’s poly… but there might be a couple of … couples (in one ‘verse of this anyway) - mostly they’ve all agreed at this point they all really like each other and they’re getting out of the shy, cuddly stages and want to break the sexual ice?_


  * _[@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): They could prepare their partners accordingly…_
  * _Everyone definitely got thoroughly clean beforehand, and while pre-stretching would be helpful for some dares, it’d be hot if they had to open themselves up in front of everyone._
  * _[@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Eddie fucked Stan open beforehand and had him wear a dildo(/plug) for possible easy access. Also, Richie’s in lace panties courtesy of Bev. Because she knows they really get him going._]



 

  * So anyway, at some point, Eddie goes, “Truth.” “What’s your favorite way to get yourself off?” “…Humping a pillow?” Then the next round: “Dare.” “If that’s your favorite way to get off, then I dare you to - go ahead, Eddie. Hump a pillow for us.”
  * Going off of ‘favorite kinks/ways to get off…’
  * [@uwurichie](https://tmblr.co/mggq2SJY9t7X9yC7Dx5ivrg): When Richie’s turn comes up, Eddie says something like, “It’s definitely gonna be a foot kink, guys. Listen up.”
  * Richie’s like, “ _YUP_ ,” with a mischievous grin on his face, even thought it’s not, “But I need someone’s feet; _Eds_?” and Eddie says, “…………..Never mind. It’s not feet, guys.”
  * Bill might like e-stim, and Bev might like water pressure?
  * A lot of the dares are edging/teases etc, but some of the more sexy less-often-seen feats result in an orgasm dare, and then that person gets to chill a few rounds for their refractory period and also cuddles and praise and water… Someone has to do a pole dance using one of the columns on the porch.
  * But it is also an HC about how Stan learned to suck himself off.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): He probably Googled a step by step explanation on how to, after he and Richie had a discussion on it and Richie told him that you’d have to remove a rib for it. (He tried. A lot.) Stan is determined to prove him wrong. [Then] Stanley showing Richie that he’s wrong?
  * Richie, of course, is astounded passed the point of just being turned on. He _has_ to try again. “Stan, help me. Push on my ass so I can get closer!” If he still totally fails, then Stan can *help* him.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Richie insists on it because Stan owes him. “I owe you nothing.” - “You learned to suck yourself off because of me. Might as well suck me off, too.”
  * He’s super impressed with Stan, despite being jealous. Wants to brag about it to the others. “You should see ‘im!” _Uhhhhh_.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): “Richie, please; they don’t wanna see me.” Eddie, from the back, “I would.” The losers all mumble in agreement and Richie tries to coax Stan into doing it.
  * [ _This is brought up at the sexy game of Truth or Dare._ ]
  * Stan tried to duck out of it, self-conscious. He knows he gets really flushed in the face due to the angle he puts himself at. Knows because he practiced in front of a full-length mirror. But Richie’s like, “Oh _no_ you don’t; it’s totally hot! Besides, I dared you!”
  * There’s probably punishments for backing out of a dare.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): The person who challenged you can do whatever he wants with you?
  * Cue Richie and/or Bill defaulting every time just to see what that person will do.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Richie would always ask for a dare and then perform it as obnoxiously as possible until something really hits his kink. Bill’s kink is probably punishment so he always denies the tasks.
  * Yes! Me and [@uwurichie](https://tmblr.co/mggq2SJY9t7X9yC7Dx5ivrg) were talking about this, too, and we agreed someone would probably give him something to do that they _thought_ was really ridiculous. At first, he thinks it’s ridiculous too, and treats it like the joke it’s supposed to be. But then OOPS, it’s actually really good? (ex. Fucking a warm watermelon.)
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Or Mike tells Richie to call him ‘Daddy’ for the rest of the night and at first Richie is joking around, “Okay DADDY?” “If you insist, DADDY,” but uh-oh he’s kinda into it.
  * But also? Mike ends up being into it, too, and he… really didn’t mean to play himself like that. Beverly definitely notices, and squeezes Mike’s thigh playfully every time he blushes.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): At one point he starts cuddling into Mike and every time he has to do something with someone else, he looks up at Mike and asks: “Okay Daddy?” totally earnest. Bev totally dares Mike to dirty talk Richie through jerking himself off, encouraging him to keep up the Daddy thing. And the Losers watch as both Mike and Richie get totally worked up. When Richie’s done, he just crawls to Mike and blows him without being asked.
  * One of Bill’s punishments is that he has to cockwarm someone until his next dare.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Eddie.
  * That’s what I was thinking, too.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Eddie is so smug about it; he loves teasing Bill. He keeps moving his hips ‘accidentally.’
  * Eddie, leans back on his palms, relaxing his hips into an upward jut. Part of Bill’s punishment is that he has to keep both fists on his cock, so that he can’t as easily take the pressure off sitting on Eddie’s cock, and when Eddie bounces him, he ends up getting teasing jolts of pleasure from his hands but ultimately nothing more.
  * Ben’s in chastity and no one really knows until he gets a dare and has to lean over and whisper into Bev’s ear, asking for permission to unlock and perform the dare. He cums super~ easy and it becomes clear he’s been locked up for some time, now.
  * Bev has totally frozen Ben’s chastity key in a block of ice in the freezer before and legit no one but the two of them knew what it was and then one day it was just gone (melted in the tub for play time.)
  * The first time Ben denies a dare - because he doesn’t wanna break the rules of chastity - he has to eat Mike out? Not until Mike cums or anything, just to tease. But after, Bev DOES tell him, voice low, that he can play for real.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Ben’s tongue game is strong.
  * Who has to give whom a lap dance?
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Bev gives Stan one. In turn, she gets to play with him: Push the dildo back and forth and mouth at his nipples. [She brought a strap-on.]
  * One of her dares for one of the boys is to let her peg them, or one of the boys is an eager beaver and dares her to peg them.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Mike totally dares her to peg him.
  * Someone gets a hickey from each of the six other people in the room, OR they roll a six-sided die to see how many hickeys each person has to give them. They’ll be covered in purple/red marks. It helps them find each other’s erogenous zones.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Eddie leaves the biggest hickeys; he’s so into marking people up. They choose where to leave the hickeys. If Ben’s the 'victim’ I can totally see Richie marking up his thighs; Richie has a thing for Ben’s thighs.
  * All thighs are good, but Richie’s a wreck about _Ben’s_.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): He cannot keep his hands of them.
  * He’s torturing himself more than Ben.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): He’s so glad that he can finally touch them. He leaves way more hickeys than he has to.
  * Ben’s just petting his hair the whole time, cause he realizes Richie’s having a _moment_ , and it’s sweet… Like, 'It’s okay, buddy… I know you like them.’
  * He definitely has Ben flip onto his belly, so he can suck a hickey in-between inner thigh and ass cheek, and Ben was all sweet and patient before that but then JESUS, and Richie runs his teeth over the spot after, and P.S. it’s a wonder Richie stops at all, not just kissing up Ben’s ass, back, shoulders, climbing up to straddle his thighs then, spreading his cheeks and circling Ben’s hole with his thumb, kneading into his muscles until Ben’s hard against the floor.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): He totally tries to keep going but Eddie just tugs him into his lap, gently chastising him.
  * Eddie: always taking care of people, putting them in their place.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Eddie tugs at Richie’s hair and Richie just relaxes against him.
  * Absolute surefire way to get Richie to be a good boy and stop torturing poor Ben. At least until next round. ‘We have a game to play.’
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): They [all] get really touchy-feely as the game goes on. Wandering hands and nibbling on each others ears and stuff. - Okay but who gets tied up?
  * Bill? But I’m good for anyone to be bound in any capacity, stretched out over the back of the couch? Feet bound to one side table, hands to the other - semi-predicament cause they have to keep their balance as their feet get tickled and or their genitals get tickled with a feather? Or something more simple!
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): What if Stan is the one getting dared to do it and he defaults, but then Bill really softly speaks up like, “Can I try?” And everyone is like, “Of course, baby!” They are extra careful with Bill while tying him up. They keep petting his hair and softly stroking over his skin. Eddie keeps kissing the places Mike needs to tie up.
  * He’s very, very sensitive to the gentle shit. He’s practically shaking. Richie’s holding one of his hands, and then the other, as he avoids being in the way. Being supportive, ‘We got you.’ Thumbing over his knuckles, pressing kisses to them.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Bill is halfway dropping into subspace, because everyone is so loving. Bev has his head in her lap and she keeps stroking his hair. Stan is whispering encouragement in his ear. He’s spread-eagle on a bed.
  * I’m not even sure they’d continue playing after that. They’re just taking care of Bill and then all making each other feel good cause they feel really close right then, and soft for each other but also everyone is hot and guh.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Bill is definitely not in the state to keep playing; he’s completely out of it.
  * They’d be cuddling so much after. They just love each other so much so it was gonna happen, sex or no. That’s basically what they’ve been doing before tonight anyway - piling into slightly too small beds, stroking each other’s hair to sleep. With nice big waffle breakfasts in the morning because they worked up huge appetites.
  * [@b-rainlet](https://tmblr.co/mWXIVdVNtS1F8k7krm1w31A): Sleepy kisses as a way of saying good morning, watching cartoons on the couch for the rest of the day, all tangled up in each other.
  * Tips of noses gently grazing soft shells of ear. Fingers tucked under night shirts, pressing to soft warm skin. Kisses to the sides of necks when someone says something they’re amused by and they are bursting with affection. Tossing Skittles into each other’s mouths from across the way. Gently rubbing the feet that landed in their laps, or the shoulder their hand is resting on.




End file.
